


Song Of The Finch

by Hellion165



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone needs a flippin hug!, F/F, Gen, Hyuga family needs therapy, Kakashi be a creepin, M/M, Multi, OC acts like Naruto's weird adoptive parent/sibling -Think Iruka., OC is silent protector, Villagers are jerks, Young-to-Adult Naruto life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellion165/pseuds/Hellion165
Summary: A series of drabbles of a soul reborn in the insane world of Naruto named Fuzen. At first she does nothing to stop 'The Plot's' events from taking place but after the Masked Man's appearance that slowly changes.... Follow through snippets of Fuzen's life in the ninja world as she struggles to find her Will Of Fire.





	1. Night Of FoxFire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuzen watches in silence as the Fourth dies and struggles with that choice until she meets a certain little blonde boy later in life.

  
Being reborn in a world of magical ninja was a bit of shock. Terror came when she recalled how that magical could end and how many would die to save it. 

 

Then panic realizing she was apart of it.   

 

She was Fuzen Sato in this life, born blind from illness her mother carried. The secret bastard child of an Yamanaka.  

 

Blind, she was next to useless when it came to their mind-related techniques. One needed eyes to see into the other's soul. So Fuzen was left to rot and it only got worse as her mother died from cancer. 

Becoming a ninja was hard. No one wanted to have a blind bastard Yamanaka on their team but Fuzen fought tooth and nail for that headband. But even then she never meddled with fate's script.

It was simply too dangerous. One wrong choice or little nudge could make the ending-worse. Danzo is Hokage worse.

Fuzen didn't want that and so marched on with missions.

 

 

Silent. Alone. Helpless.  
 

 

It was on October 10th and Kushina's chakra drifted by her apartment, bubbly with excitement found Fuzen torn.

Allow fate's wheel to spin untouched or give in the urge to fix? For one long moment Fuzen stood at the door. Hand on the knob, mind a tornado of emotional   
 

 

_'HelpherhelpherhelpherhelpherHeLp- **HELP-HeLpHER**.'_  
 

 

Kushina's chakra fluttered out her range and into history minutes later. As the moon rose so did the insanely angry Kurama. Fuzen at this point had fled to the edge of the village, watching with dead eyes as it burned.

 

She felt the rumble of Kurama falling to Kushina's sealing chains.

 

The burning of Minato's chakra as he prepared his sealing justu.

 

Felt the very air shake as Kurama screamed when he was torn in two as Minato unleashed it.   

 

Then silence, horrible, chilling silence.   
   
Venturing back into the destroyed village near where the fox last stood. Fuzen reached out with her sensor radar, at first nothing then- a teeny tiny flare of chakra.  
Naruto.             
      
~~~~~~~

Fuzen felt like a filthily murderer.  
   
It took a year for the village to rebuild. As houses went up so did the gossip about what happened on that night.  
   
“I heard the Uchiha were in on it. That's why they weren't helping the Hokage stop the demon. Bastards.”  
                 
“Saya from the orphanage is struggling to help all the new children. A lot of them cry at night. She said most were afraid of the dark.”  
    
“Mari is still in shock over her family's death. Can you imagine it? All of them gone. Poof!”  
   

~~~~~~~

 

 

Every word felt like a stone being flung at her back as Fuzen wandered through the village. But still she didn't meddle. Even if that urge to fix sat in her stomach like a hot bubble of lava threatening to escape. 

 

Four years later and rock being flung at a little blonde boy with whiskers on his cheeks was the release of that lava.  
 

 

A flick of a wrist and chakra strings snagged the rock out of the air.  Snapping her wrist back she brought the stone into her hand then rolled it in her hand slowly. Spreading her chakra out like a radar.  She 'saw' the market in raindow of colors and shimmering auras.

 

Stalls, people mingling around, hearts beating softly, children racing down the path- there!  

 

The rock-thrower was hiding within a small group near a dumpling stall, his glimmer of chakra a rusty red hue of hate..

Faster than a thought, the rock smashed against the man's head so hard it knocked him down and out. Gasps filled the shopping area while others called for help. Fuzen silently melted back into the crowd as ninja spilled onto the scene.

 

_'I will keep you safe Naruto the best I can. I can do that much at least.'_   Fuzen thought slipping through the throng of people towards her home.

 

 Unbeknownst to Fuzen, a pair of mismatched eyes, face covered by a mask,  watched the whole thing.  The masked person decided to watch this blind gingered haired Yamanaka bit closer.

~~~~~~~~

 

Later after the sun rested behind the hills and the moon rose. A little blonde boy fell asleep feeling a bit happier than he had ever in his short life.

 

_'Someone helped me today._ '  He didn't know who but someone  stopped that rock from hitting him. The thought made his little heart swell with happiness. Smiling the future Hokage drifted away into happy dreams of the future.

 

Elsewhere in her apartment not far away. Fuzen sat on her bed a bundle of nerves and uncertainly.  Did she do the right thing by stepping in today? Would this change fate for the worse? Dim panic bubbled at the back of her mind.

 

_'Do what feels right in your heart.'_   A tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind. For a long moment Fuzen sat there rolling future events over in her mind.

 

_'Perhaps being the butterfly isn't so bad....'_   Fuzen laid down to sleep but plans were starting bloom in her mind.

 

 

Fin


	2. Flight Of The Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories from her past life didn't come easy for Fuzen to remember and it costs her the chance to help a certain little Hyuga.

 

 

A dull pain throbbing near Fuzen's left ear was what woke her up then the overwhelming smell of rubbing alcohol chase the rest of sleep from her mind.

"Oh good your awake." Came a soft woman's voice near the blind kunoichi's left. Where the hell was she? Pulling herself up Fuzen carefully felt around her head, soft fabric, and plastic clips holding said fabric in place met her finger tips.

 

"....You got a nasty bump on your head in the last mission and were lucky enough that the recovery team found when they did!" The woman babbled out. Something metal tinked against glass caught her ear as Fuzen tried to figure out what was going on.

'Wait....mission?...Oh! The undercover one?  Fuzen scowled as her mind flickered through broken images of her recent mission. There were snippets of the Hokage explaining the details before the team left then flashes of said mission, leaving the town then...nothing. The ninja gingerly ran a hand over her bandages carefully. _'Right. There was a mole and someone ambushed us.'_   Foggy images of being smashed across the head drifted into her mind's eye. 

 

".....There was quite a bit of drama while your team was away."  The nurse said scribbling things off her clipboard.  Fuzen snorted.  
What was new in this crazy village?  
   
"The little princess of the Hyuga was kidnapped a few days ago." The nurse said in a quieter tone to a stone still Fuzen.  
"I know! Shocking huh!" She taking the kunoichi's reaction wrong then went on unaware of Fuzen's growing horror. "I overheard some of the story from the-Hey!"

 

Fuzen stumbled from the bed ignoring the nurse's commands to return and tumbled out of the window.

 

_'Oh god...Neji...'_   How could she forget something so important?! Memories of her past life and Naruto were not spot-less and most were triggered by certain statements and comments spoken around her. But mostly Fuzen meditated when trying to draw up more information about her past life's memories.

 

By noon after informing the hopsital of their chatty nurse staff members, Fuzen figured out the furneral had passed but found non-family members were being allowed to leave well-wishes with the family.  Fuzen wasn't close to Neji emotionally but she did know his mother from the bundle of missions they were thrown on together years ago during the war. 

Fuzen ended up with Ami Hyuga as a two person specialist team during the war for intel and scouting missions. The two didn't become best friends, but they fought well together. This went on for awhile even after the war until Ami married and settled into life as a wife. Fuzen then sorta floated between teams that needed a third.

 

Fuzen carefully picked out some formal clothes and packed food  for the 'mission.' Best not to run into this without some sort of plan.  
Stepping back  Fuzen carefully packed each item into a old mission bag before sitting back with a sigh. 

 

"I have get flowers." Groaning the kunoichi knew the only close flower shop was one she really didn't want to visit due to her mother's bitter past with them or more importantly the clan running it. 

          ~~~~~

 

The Yamanaka flower shop sat innocently on the other side of the road. Even from the alley Fuzen could smell roses, daisies and various other flowers.

 

_'You could just go back home. This isn't your business.'_ That nasty little voice sneered. Fuzen bit her lip and strided forward _'It won't make a differance!'_   It hissed as Fuzen moved around people towards the shop door. _'Remember those people in that shop didn't even give you the time of day when your mother died and left you with nothing! Just turn back around-'_ It hissed again. 

 

Fuzen opened the door with a jangle of bells and took a deep breath.. For a long moment she just stood there taking in all the smells and feeling out the auras moving about. 

 

A butterscotch colored aura fluttered over. "Hello! Can I help you?" Came a young high pitched voice.

 

Ino.

 

Surprised but not overly so, Fuzen gave a small nod tacking on a smile. 

 

"Yes, I'm looking for flowers. Its for a furneral." Vaguely the ginger remembered that Ami held a fondness for soft pinks and reds. "Do you think you can help me find something with pink?"

 

The little girl's aura brighten. "Yup! Come this way please!" Without warning Ino grabbed Fuzen's hand and dragged the young woman towards the back while her amused parents watched from behind the cash register. 

 

The next day saw Fuzen approaching the Hyuga's compound armed with a paper wrapped bundle of pink gladiolus in one arm and in the other bags of groceries. Ignoring the feels of stares at her back. The blind kunoichi marched towards Ami's wavering grey aura near the back of the compound.

  
_'No more hiding away.'_ Fuzen thought as she near the woman's home. She had hidden away with her fears long enough. It was time to face life or in this new life- ninja life full on.

A quick knock on the humble little house's door revealed a tired greyish aura of Neji.

 

"Yes? Hello? The funeral is over unless you need to speak with mother." He informed softly. "I'm Sato, Fuzen. A former teammate. I was actually looking for your mother. May I come in?" Fuzen asked as her chakra sense honed in on the woman. Ami's aura was at the back of the house, gloomy and darkening to black. 

 

Trickles of ice ran down Fuzen back at this information.

  
"Um sure. You can wait in the living room while I'll go let her know." The boy mumbled out before disappearing in the back of the house.  Taking a few small steps into the household Fuzen figured out it had a basic layout and found the kitchen easily then she set to work.

 

Ami followed behind Neji with a resigned air then nearly tumbled over him as the boy stopped in his tracks.  "Mother! Look!" Neji whispered with awe. Ami followed his gaze and her mouth dropped. Their table was covered with all sorts of food and at the middle in a tall vase was pink gladiolus. Stunned the two made their way over.

 

Ami was the first to find a familiar gingered haired kunoichi sitting quietly at the end of the table.  
"Sato-san? I-How-When did you get back to the village?" Ami asked all sorts of surprised as she near the table overflowing with food. 

 

Neji gasped slipping into a chair. "Mother! There's herring soba!" The boy quickly attacked said dish with his chopsticks.  Ami felt herself smile watching him fondly before turning to a nervous looking Fuzen. 

 

"Sato-san....Thank you"  The young woman relaxed and waved the Hyuga woman over with her chopsticks. 

 

"Come on over Ami-chan. I've bought lots but at the rate Neji is going there may be none left." Fuzen chuckled when Neji looked up from his bowl looking sheepish. Ami laughed softly and joined them at the table before digging in herself. For a small time a heavy weight lifted off Ami's heart and breathing seemed easier than had been in days.

 

_'You always did come in with the save at the last minute Fuz-chan._ ' Ami thought fondly watching the blind ninja from the corner of her eye with a smile.   
~~~~  
Naruto stepped into his tiny apartment with a sigh of relief. The villagers had been particularly nasty today. Normally it was plain refusal to notice him but today everyone either kicked him out of stores or chased him off.  Clucking his shoes off the little blonde made his way towards the tiny kitchenette. 

 

_'What awful day. I didn't get any food and lost my money running from the store keep.'_ Naruto thought with a growing frown. Why did everyone hate him? Look at him with such icy cold eyes? Anger and hurt boiled in his stomach causing him to smash his tiny fist against the fridge. _'I **just** want people to notice me! To see I'm here and I need **help**!'_ A faint orange glow started to outline Naruto's body and began to grow in strength. 'I hate this place. I hate these people!' Naruto headbutted the fridge in anger then paused. Pulling back there was a orange piece paper taped to the fridge with something scribbled on it.

 

Dear Ninja-in-Training.

 

Any good ninja worth their salt knows how to find food if they can't get it at the food stalls. Look to the forest and wild fields. If you are unsure of what to look for I have a book for you in your living room along with a few others to help you out. Inside I have provided my advice and notes. I hope it helps you. 

P.S. Check your fridge.

 

Naruto blinked at the note then re-read it. Huh? Slowly the little blonde opened his fridge and then....stared. Food. It was stuffed with all kinda of heathly foods. Excitely the boy check his freezer and- yes! There was frozen meats and veggies tucked away in there as well! Something warm swelled inside his chest as he darted to the cabinets and found the same thing in there and to his joy a few ramen packets.  
   
Someone brought him food. They noticed him - cared.  Naruto felt his eyes sting as tears rolled down his cheeks taking in the sight. There was enough food to last him a good week or more if he rationed the food right. 

 

_'Who did this?'_ He wondered peeling the note off the fridge door. Unbidden a flash of chakra strings tumbled across his mind's eye. 

 

Clutching the note to his chest. Naruto raced to his living room and found the note to be right. Sporting a battered mustard yellow cover was a book on top of a stack of thicker books.  
Young Ninja's Guide: Surviving In The Woods-Edible Plants edition.

 

Naruto carefully opened the cover and yes- there was little notes written in neat script for him inside.

 

"This is awesome-huh? There's something in between the pages." He murmured spying the thin object sticking out. Carefully the boy pulled it out discovering it to be a strand of hair. 

 

_'Its the color of an orange!'_ He thought twisting it carefully between his fingers then a thought struck him. Could this be the same hair that belonged to the person who gave him all this? Naruto grinned and carefully set the hair down. _'I have a clue! Awesome!'_ Grinning he raced off to the kitchen to get snacks while he read his new books.  
~~~~~~  
Outside resting within the shadows of the tree sporting a hound mask sat a ninja. Sighed in relief the ninja watched the little boy dart into the living arms full of fruits from his fridge. 

 

_'Seems we got lucky today.'_ The hound thought glancing down in the ally to the ginger haired girl leaving the scene. _'The Hokage will have to know about this.'_ He thought eyes lingering on the young woman before teleporting away.  If other Anbu ninja noticed the whisker-sporting boy seemed happier in the coming days. Hound merely shrugged his shoulders and before answering with this.

 

"Would you rather him hating us then?" That would always shut them up on the spot. Hound decided to keep an eye on Naruto's newest friend. Just in case.

 

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the site where I learned about Japanese mushrooms in case anyone was curious. - www.tofugu.com. I re-wrote this chapter. Didn't like how it flowed felt wrong to me. So I hope this re-write feels and reads more smoothly.


	3. The Sickness Of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rainy very bad for Naruto an orange haired ninja makes it all better for him. Thus he begins his quest to learn their name.

 

It was pouring cats and dogs when Fuzen returned. The blind kunoichi groaned inwards hearing the intense beat of it against the windows of the Hokage building.  Instantly her leaky roof came to mind. The town house was only thing she inherited from her mother and it wasn't in the best of shape even then. Fuzen had struggled to fix it up through the years and the roof was one of the biggest projects she had yet to finish.

 'Please, please don't cave in! Hold on you crappy roof until this blow-hard finishes his damn speech!' Fuzen pleaded to the heavenly. Last time it rained this bad. She had to used every pot and cup to catch the water that dribbled out of the ceiling and then it had rained for days.

 Sadly her team leader was giving a very detail report of their long intel mission to a tired Hokage. Quite frankly, the mission led to nothing really and was mostly them chasing after gossip and the trip back was long and boring as hell. Not all missions were flashes of fire and lighting.

 

Fuzen could feel annoyance growing in her other two teammate like weeds. One was a recently married man by the name of Tou and the other a older woman named Gin, a single mother with three kids. Both wanted to see their families, badly. But their uptight team lead, Asuka wasn't even halfway done with his report yet.

 

_'Well the man is a Hyuga and they like to be detailed.'_ Fuzen thought with a sigh 'watching' said man blabber on to a very weary Hokage.

 

"Asuka." Hiruzen started carefully when Asuka took a breath. "How about we leave this for tomorrow? I have appointment with the elders and I need to prepare. I hope you don't mind." He added in at the end with a small smile.  Fuzen bit her lip to keep from laughing as Asuka's aura dimmed. The man was actually disappointed not being able to finish his report.

 

Hyugas. 

 

Fuzen made a mental note to have Neji get out and do fun things more often.

 

"O-oh, of course Lord Hokage! I will leave my report at the mission desk!" Asuka bowed and left to just that with them shadowing. Fuzen could feel the Hokage's eyes on her as she left but shook it off.  Deciding to worry about it later Fuzen made a beeline for home in hopes to head off future water damage.

 

~~~~  
Naruto struggled to breathe as his attacker took a moment to admire their handiwork while the other two cheered him on. The boy lay prone on his apartment's floor struggling to breathe. Everything hurt, but mostly his head. This whole nightmare had started when he had just settled down for lunch and heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was the old man dropping off his monthly allowance Naruto opened it without a thought.

 

_'I should've checked.'_ He thought dimly listening to his attacker mutter to themselves.  Instead of the old man Hokage standing on the other side. It was a random ninja with three men leering down at him like hungry wolves.

 

Naruto didn't get a chance to speak. The lone ninja slammed his fist into Naruto's chest sending the boy flying across his apartment into a wall. As he struggled to catch his breath and get up. Something slithered across his skin making the boy yelp in shock at the sight of weird scribbly lines curling over his limbs. Then in a instant he fell limp and his stomach began to burn like he swallowed a hot coal.

 

"Are you sure the Anbu won't catch on to whats going on here?" One of the men murmured as they entered the tiny apartment. The ninja chuckled to himself as he bent over Naruto's prone form.

 

"Don't worry. I have a top notch tier camouflage seal in place." He explained grabbing Naruto by the hair dragging him into the living room. There the beatings began. The ninja got his licks in then left claiming it would helped his story if anyone questioned him later and promised to 'clean up' later after his shift.  The three remaining men waved as he left before returning their attention to him.  How long had it been since this started? Hours?

 

Days? Naruto couldn't remember and didn't care. He just wanted it to end.

 

_'Someone please help me....'_

 

There was a explosion of glass and the storm was suddenly in his living room. The lamp and ceiling light were smashed and room was plunged into dark shadows. Naruto spied something near the corner then  suddenly his attackers were screaming- in fear.

 

Naruto opened his swollen eye wider to see - orange.

 

At first that's all he could see until the orange blur stopped between the men. One was sent one out the window screaming the was smacked into a wall slumping to the ground unconscious. Naruto felt a grin crawl across his face watching the third man make a run for the door only for him to strangely stumble and be dragged backwards by invisible strings. Vision darkening Naruto barely made out a young woman with that wild tangerine orange hair loom over the sobbing man with a furious scowl.

 

_'Her hair color seems....familiar...'_ He thought weakly finally falling unconscious.  
                                                       ~~~~~

It took two Anbu to pull Fuzen off the third idiot and finally after a lot of struggling on Fuzen's part. One of the anbu simply knocked her out.

 

She woke in the hospital the next day to an overly cheerful medic ninja who informed her that everything at the Uzumaki's household had been resolved and wouldn't give her anymore than that with an perky smile. Never had she wanted to murder anyone so badly as then.

 

After storming from the hospital Fuzen returned to her home and sadly its newly acquired massive skylight.  Fuzen wanted to scream but instead went to find a hotel to stay in order to get her head on straight and sort the whole hole in roof problem.  
~~~~~

The inspector 'hummed'n'hawwed' loudly from the roof poking and prodding at edges of the hole. Fuzen waited for him to finish by quietly boxing what the rain didn't destroy in the house. Which wasn't much sadly. The rattling of the ladder signaled the inspector was finally finished moments later.

 

"Well I am just going to flat out say it." The man said after a moment and Fuzen readied herself for the bad news.

 

"If you weren't pre-approve by N.I.N. you would be looking for a new house right now." He explained scribbling something down on his notepad.

 

"Wait! N.I.N? What?" The man laughed and tore a sheet from his notepad giving it to a very confused Fuzen.

 

"Now just take that to the information center next to the Hokage tower and people there will get every sorted for ya and in no time a small team will come to fix this roof good as new." He went on amusement coloring his voice at Fuzen's stunned face.

 

"N.I.N. also is covering the expense of the hotel so you can carry on like normal aand that should be everything! Have a wonderful day Miss Sato!"

 

Before Fuzen could get her marbles together the inspector was out the door.

 

What the heck just happened?! Something or someone was messing with her!

 

~~~~~

 

Hidden away in the trees sat a very smug Hound masked ninja. Currently enjoying his handiwork watching a very flustered kunoichi trying to make sense of what just happened. He quite enjoyed this mission.

Tucking a certain notepad into his vest the ninja headed towards N.I.N to sort out all the paperwork then off to check on a certain troublesome blond boy recovering at the hospital.

 

 

~Fin~


	4. The Fox Hunts For The Blind Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds his protector and causes Fuzen a mild heart attack.

 

Hidden away in the untapped part of Kohona put aside for ninja traning grounds. A hooded figured watched from the treetops as a young woman seemed to dance about the meadow, performing her katas.

 

Hound followed the mane of tangerine for a moment with his mismatched eyes.

 

_'_ _What makes her so protective of Naruto?'_ The figured thought with a sigh. Not that it was important but Naruto was becoming a massive pain trying to figure out his secret protector's identity after the attack.

 

Going as far to blasting the barracks with the world's nastiest stink bomb in order to sneak into the filing room to find the woman's information.

 

Then there was the exploding paint bomb event in the Hokage's office.  Suffice to say, it took weeks to remove the neon pink paint from the wooden walls, floor, and irate Hokage.  But the hooded ANBU did notice a few things about Naruto's attacks that made him dig a little deeper.

 

One. Tactics, all the attacks were planned carefully, something Naruto didn't put too much effort into, second Naruto must've scoped out each area carefully before placing his traps. 

 

Second. Patience, not one of Naruto strong points. Those two things caught the Hound's attention. Naruto was a true knucklehead and normally rushed into things head first not caring what he rammed into on the other end of things. 

 

So Hound had snuck into Naruto tiny apartment to see if he could find anything could explain Naruto's newest growth. At first there was nothing, just the normal mess of a little kid. But as the ANBU moved deeper into the house he caught a whiff of bleach.

 

Looking closely, the Hound found all the walls and floors had been scrubbed clean along with all the windows.  Not only that, checking the fridge he found it bursting with healthy foods. Peering into the cupboard he found the fox-boy's normal stash of ramen but there too was healthy choices of foods. 

 

Filled with wonder the ANBU had returned to the living room and finally noticed the little bookshelf, hidden under a pile of dirty clothes, he looked over the small selection of books. 

 

To his surprise Hound found titles that one would find in a clan's child's collection. Paging through one book. Hound found parts high-lighted along with little notes scribbled at the bottoms giving advice and ideas for ninja training. There was more in Naruto's bedroom. Hanging in his closet were fresh, new clothes waiting to be woren along with new bedding folded neated on his mattress.  
              
 _'Seems Naruto got someone speical covering for him Sensei.'_ Hound thought fondly pulling himself out memories. Neji too, seemed to have gained a tangerine haired protector if the rumor mill was correct. Hound watched for a bit longer before shunshining away.  
~~~~~~

 

Groaning Fuzen flopped onto the scarred ground waiting for her heart to settle into a normal pattern. Training had become a everyday routine after the 'incident' at Naruto's apartment. There wasn't so much as a

whisper about it around the ninja barrocks at all which didn't help Fuzen's temper at all. So it was off to the training grounds between missions and daily life in hopes to burn off 'frustations.' about the whole thing. 

 

Fuzen held up her right arm and made a fist. From it shot a slender blade of chakra that hummed softly. Chakra control was Fuzen's forte and could create whips or smaller blades with it and of course chakra strings. Since finding out her chakra nature was water. Fuzen had been training like mad to have a firm grip over it. Now the kunoichi almost could use it like a waterbender from Avatar.

 

_'A small step to what I really want to do with it.'_   She thought melting the water blade into a whip to twirl it above it her.  Channeling a bit of chakra expended the whip so it sliced the long grass around. She kept it up until Fuzen felt the whip hit something not grass that emitted a very human yelp. In seconds Fuzen cut off her chakra was on her feet moving towards the noise.

 

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hey!" Fuzen called wading into the tall grass. There was a soft crunch as something moved her sensory radar pinged with a flutter of an aura.

 

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to watch you." From the grass crawled a small boy and upon standing up Fuzen realized who it was from his aura. She had felt this aura before at the markets. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaski. After regaining from shock Fuzen remembered the yelp from earlier.

 

"Did I hit you with my whip?" She asked softly kicking herself mentally for not checking her surroundings.  Even though the boy shouldn't have been there in the first place. Naruto nodded pulling up his shirt.

 

"Just a little here." He said revealing a not so little gash on his side. Fuzen sighed waved him over before bending down as Naruto came to a stop in front of her. Bringing her hands over the wound Naruto gasped as they swirled with soft green and soon enough the wound began to shrink in size.

 

"Mind telling me why you're hiding out on ninja training ground mister?" Fuzen questioned in a firm tone after closing his wound. Naruto flinched under the tone scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

 

"I-uhh-umm-came here to look for....y-you" Naruto explained aura flushed with embrassment. Naruto scraped at the ground with his sandal refusing to look up. 

 

"Oh?" Fuzen was confused but didn't want to rush the boy feeling his unease.  

 

"I know it was you that save me when those guys broke in -!." Naruto blurted and Fuzen felt her world tip.

 

_'D **ENY EVERYTHING!** ' _ That nasty voice hissed. _'If you get close to him it will chance **EVERYTHING**! You could change the whole plot and make it ten times worse... **STAY AWAY FROM THAT-** '_  Fuzen toppled over from the small body that attached itself to her in the form of a hug. 

 

"-Thank you! Ya know-for everything! The books, clothes and all the food!" Naruto hiccupped-laughed into her chest as the tears came out. "No one's ever really h-help me before b-but if you don't want to be seen wi-" Naruto tensed at the feeling of arms curling around him in a gentle hug. Fuzen smiled into Naruto's hair.

 

"Its fine Naruto. I'm just glad I got there in time." She murmured as a few sneaky tears  of her own slipped. No more hiding Fuzen decided. The future was dark but there was time to plan. There was no way she could be a bystander now.

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Hiruzen smirked at the images hovering in the crystal ball. Mission completed. 

 

_'Those two are good for each other. All it took was some bread crumbs to help Naruto along to his 'sercret' protector.'_ The Hokage thought fondly then frowned sensing the familiar aura of Danzo making a beeline for his office door. _'It seems the mission isn't without some hiccups.'_ Hiruzen thought with a sigh as his door banged opened to revealed a highly annoyed Danzo. 

 

"Ah Danzo! What brings you here? Care for some tea?" The Hokage asked fitting a smile into place as the man glared him down. 

 

_'Oh well. Some things can't be helped.'_

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Really I just made this as a way to dip my toes back into the world of fanfictions. Its been forever and I needed to start somewhere. I hope it isn't too boring but this little idea wouldn't leave my head so I put it here. I may or may not extend this into a longer story. But at the moment I am working on improving a multi chapter story that I started years ago being a reincarnated OC popping into Naruto's world either as his twin or close friend he makes at the orphanage. (shrugs) We shall see, still sorting things out at the moment. I know a lot of peeps hate those Uzumaki's twin sibling stories. But I like a challenge and heck why not? 
> 
> The name Fuzen is unisex and means- Incomplete or imperfect.  
> Sato is a surname and basically means - 'Village', 'To assist' and 'Sugar.' 
> 
> I like unusual names and Fuzen kinda stuck out for me. Adding Sato as a surname just clicked for this character.


End file.
